Shattered Wings
by Wind Goddess Ai
Summary: Tsukasa is finally out of 'The World'.But what happens when he meets someone IRL he never thought he would. Pairings: TsukasaMimiru


Shattered Wings

By: Angel of Solitude

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//Sign. I never have but I hope I will. 

Note: In my story, Tsukasa is a boy. I will want no comment that he is a girl. I know that already. But, in my story, this is how it is. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Running. Screaming. Blood. Tsukasa woke with a start. Beads of sweat were rolling down from his face. Tsukasa collapsed onto his bed, and sighed. This was the third time that he had this nightmare. Ever since Bear adopted him three months ago, he started to have this nightmare. Every time he woke up, everything was a blur. But this time, he remembered it quite clearly. 

It was a girl. A girl with dark cinnamon hair, light tan skin and a big blade. She was running. Running from someone, but whom? The next thing that happened was a shadow holding twin blades slashed the girl in the back. He picked her up by her throat and slit it. There was blood everywhere. The girl's blood soaked her clothes, and her surroundings. After that it was all a blur. Who was that girl? She seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where he had met her. Tsukasa decided to go on a walk to calm his nerves. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Mimiru sighed. Ever since Tsukasa logged off from 'The World' she never heard from him. But, lately she started having illusions about meeting him. You could say she was obsessed. Mimiru, who looked very similar to her character, had choppy, dark cinnamon hair, and light tan skin. She was standing at a good height of 5'2". Every day she walked into school, somebody was whispering rumors about her. That started about three months ago. 

"So, Mimiru, I'm surprised your still here. I thought they would send you off because of your _PROBLEM_." taunted a girl in her class by the name of Sali.

The other part about school was she went to a private school. Most of the students who attended were rich and arrogant. Some of them were here on scholarships.

She replied coldly, "Why would they send me off, when I have the top grades, AND I'm president of many clubs? Why would they send me off _Sali?"_ when she got done speaking, she walked away. After she got off from school, she headed down to the arcade. Playing video games relaxed her. Time passed and it was dark. 

When she got home, she walked in as quietly as she could. But it was no use. Her '_father_' heard her and got up shakily. As usual, he was drunk. He staggered over to her and slapped her. 

"You good for nothing girl. Where have you been?' 

"I- I- "

"Silence!" he roared. He kicked in the stomach and yelled, "Get out, OUT. You good for nothing girl, get out! I give you shelter, food, clothing, and what do you do to repay me? NOTHING!" he kicked her in the stomach, picked her up by the hair and threw her on the stairs. " You got five minutes to get your stuff, whatever you can get, in that time you can take with you. But after that you're out of here"

Mimiru hurried up the stairs, and grabbed her suitcase, and stuffed as much stuff as she could in there. Five minutes were almost up. She zipped up the bag and ran down the stairs, and out the door. After running for about five minutes, she stopped. Where would she go? She came up with an idea. She remembered the old fort her and her friends had made a long time a go. She started heading to the park. Tonight at least, she would have somewhere to stay. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Tsukasa sighed blissfully. The park was so calm and quiet. Nice and cool too. He saw a building in the distance, and peered at it for some time. The park didn't end for a while so it couldn't be the city. "I wonder what it is," murmured Tsukasa. He started to walk towards it. After awhile, he came up to the building and gasped. The building was in good condition, and it was hidden away from the rest of the park. He climbed the stairs until he got to the door and opened it. Inside was just as marvelous. The room was finely furnished, with top quality furniture. He saw another door. This was a bedroom. Inside this room there was another door. This led to a bathroom. There again was another door. This led to a hallway. He walked down the hallway until he found another door. This door led to a kitchen. There was a door in this room connecting to a dining room. In this room he found one more room. The living room. This room had a stairway. He climbed up until he came onto the second floor. This room had to be the best of all. There was very finely made furniture, and the room had all the necessities you would need. He looked out the window, and froze. Somebody was heading toward the house. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Mimiru started to trudge her way to the fort. She was ready to collapse when she was knocked down by someone. 

"Hey! You should apologize. That was rude! When you push some-" She abruptly stopped and stared. "You're- You're- TSUKASA?" 

"Huh?" His eyes widened , "Mi- Mi- Mimiru?"

She stared for awhile and murmured, "It's really you. I thought I would never see you again." She gave him a lopsided grin and put her arm around his shoulders. "Well, don't I get a Hi Mimiru, nice to see you, or Leave me alone at least?"

He gave her a somewhat smile and softly said, "It's really hard to believe that I'm meeting you in real life."

"Well, why in such a hurry?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to be out of my room, but Be- I mean Ryo said that I could go out for a few hours. But, I'm way past the limit already. Well, Mimiru, I hope to see you very soon!" He smiled and started walking.

"Okay!! Bye Tsukasa!!" Shouted Mimiru. By then he was out of site. 

Mimiru walked into the fort and dropped the suitcase and fell asleep on the couch.

One thing murmured before she fell asleep was, "I wonder what tomorrow will bring…" 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Please review, and I will except criticism but no flames. Thank you.

~Angel of Solitude


End file.
